Vortex Adasteria
Beginning of an Opposing Force The VA began among the Deepsea Metro when three Octolings with similar plans came together and joined up. It was all going to a mini plan one Octoling had created. This Octoling was Aurigae, an octoling with two purple eyes, one a lighter shade than the other. Her idea-seeing the taller Octoling's skill in crafting and repairing Specials from the past-was that they could all became a trio and take on people that opposed their plans. This Taller Octo, who happened to be Epsilon, agreed with the plan, as the yellow-eyed Octoling then stepped in. They just missed one thing: A team name. Luckily, the Octoling insisting that-who happened to be Zeta- had a name in mind. This name is what the trio goes by now: The Vortex Adasteria. Exploring the Metro and finding Keta Eventually, the VA had their own base, thanks to Epsilon's leading in construction. They went off and searched the Deepsea Metro, and eventually found Keta. The Octoling had made an attempt to fight them, but failed in doing so. Keta-despite having three scars over both eyes-luckily wasn't blinded yet, but that wouldn't last for long. Keta became a partial VA member, assisting Epsilon in making kinds of tech the latter didn't know yet. Conflict Era This was the time the Delta 5 discovered the VA. The team went after the trio at hand, and a battle ensued inside the base. The battle didn't last as long as one might think as a reactor was overheated when Antonius and Aurigae were fighting in the main control room. The cause was the cooling systems were broken and wires were frayed when Zeta, Epsilon, Nathaniel, and Ezra were fighting elsewhere in the base, Toon and Buoy focused on breaking open escape routes. The Reactor's systems overheated, and the battle members escaped, though Keta wasn't as fast as the rest and the bright lights of the explosion-plus other debris-caused the Octoling to be blinded after the chaos. Soon after, he became part of the Delta 5. The Battle of Octo Canyon During a time that the NSS were recruiting when they heard the Humans were planning to strike back, the VA took this as a chance. They showed up, ambushing the Delta 5 as a battle ensued. Aurigae was faced by Toon and Calypso, managing to easily fend off Calypso and take down Toon a while after due to upgraded weapons she had from Epsilon. Epsilon was taking down numerous people thanks to the Hydra Splatling he used and an Inkzooka from above while Zeta handled them down below. When this battle ended, everyone was left intact...but Calypso was missing, and it was due to the VA. Tartar's Revenge During this time, the VA was at its best, being able to take down the Delta 5 and the NSS down simultaneously. With the Humans at their aid, the VA was being more or less a distraction while the humans built their new-and-improved N.I.L.S Statue. The VA was the cause of a few Delta 5 members' deaths, like Antonius and Ezra. For a few days, they even had the leader, Toon, on their side. This was due to a corruption system that the VA had in effect to assist with other protection matters. Among this Era, this is when The Battle Of Octo Canyon was key. Aurigae had taken Calypso while the fray was going on, and made use of her to capture the rest of the team. The VA did everything to assist the humans, including going after the elementals alone for their power. Members and their Roles - Aurigae Aurigae is on the far left of the VA's image. She's the leader of the VA, and was partnered with Zeta in the experimenting sector. In the time of Tartar's Revenge, she helped DJ Octavio and convinced him into helping. Her main weapons are the Kensa Splattershot and Splattershot Pro, plus a Neo Splash-o-matic. - Epsilon Epsilon formerly worked with Keta in making new tech for the VA, plus upgraded versions of weapons they already had. If not for him, Aurigae wouldn't have been able to fend off Toon and Calypso at the same time in the Battle of Octo Canyon '''during NSS recruiting. - '''Zeta Zeta was the one who was behind Keta's capture near the beginning of the VA. She also helped in coding Spy Drones that Epsilon had crafted. She's essentially the team's Hacker and Coder for projects and raids. She assisted Epsilon in repairing a few aircraft they'd aquired from former Delta 5 fights.